Sara Sidle's In The Closet?
by gigi2690
Summary: How did Sara end up in the closet, and how will Catherine tempt her out? A oneshot unless people want more. Femslash.


**Hey, gigi here. This is my first CSI story besides Beware of the Rose, and I am really interested in what you all think. So please let me know by reviewing! Also tell me if you want a second chapter to this one, it is rather open ended. :) **

**gigi**

After a long shift, there is nothing like sinking into the couch and relaxing…alas this is impossible with a teenage daughter.

"Mom!" I love my daughter to death, but sometimes her teenage high-pitched voice really grates on my nerves. Rubbing my temples I reluctantly open my eyes to face her,

"Yes Lindsey?" After acknowledging her, my eyes fall closed against my will. I am utterly exhausted and almost nothing could get me to open them again,

"Sara won't come out of the closet." Now that has my eyes flying open. What a sentence. Sara and Lindsey had been bonding, something I was insanely jealous of, I could hardly get along with the brunette, and yet my teenage daughter could? They had gone shopping during my double shift, and were last seen running into Lindsey's room swathed in shopping bags.

"What do you mean Sara won't come out of the closet?" My mouth can't help but raise into a smirk as I finish the sentence. It's a habit. My mind is racing with logical conclusions as I await Lindsey's answer. She bounces from the balls of her feet and answers incredibly quickly,

"Well, we were shopping at this one store next to Hot Topic…I can't remember the name…it started with an M…Maurice's…no…Anyway, I saw this dress, and I told Sara she just had to get it. It was like so amazing, and I knew it would look great on her. She said no, but I managed to get her to buy it. So after we got home I made her try it on, because she didn't come out of the dressing room at the store, so I didn't get to see it before…anyway I told her to put the dress on, and now she won't come out of the closet and let me see."

Understanding every word, I nodded and smiled. It is amazing how one gets used to such a speedy tempo. It is like understanding baby talk; it just takes practice. So Sara had tried on a dress and now refused to come out and let Lindsey see. I tried to picture Sara in a dress, and found I couldn't…but I was intrigued.

"What kind of dress is it?" Lindsey gushed on about how wonderful it is but didn't give a real description, I supposed I would have to wait and see.

Getting up from the couch I sauntered over to Lindsey's room and rapped my knuckles on the closet door. I could hear Sara's voice respond from within,

"I am not coming out Lindsey." I chuckled and shook my head in amusement,

"You won't even come out for me?" A strange squeak issued from the closet, Sara had realized whom she was talking to.

"No…nuh uh…not happening." Sara's voice was firm, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself. I couldn't help but mess with the woman,

"But coming out is fun." Silence. I laughed again. I eyed the door predatorily, wishing for a skeleton key. My attraction towards Sara had often been the cause of tension between us, and I sometimes wondered if the feelings were reciprocated. I was tired of tiptoeing, Sara was in the closet and I was going to make her come out.

"Come one Sar, you know you want to." Sara responded quickly,

"No." I laughed at how childish her response sounded and tried a different approach,

"At least tell me what this dress looks like." Silence, "Please?" A sigh resounded from the closet,

"It looks like a dress Cath." Blowing hair out of my eyes in frustration I groaned,

"Well obviously, come on, you're a CSI…details." A pause hung in the air and I could tell that she was thinking of how to answer. Finally her voice reached my ears,

"It is made of silk. It is a deep blue, almost purple. Halter top, slight flailing out where it ends about an inch and a half below my knees. It is nice." I groaned from the back of my throat, I wanted to see it. I needed to see it. The very thought sent tingles down my spine and down between my legs.

"Come out."

"No."

"Please."

"No." Desperate times call for desperate measures,

"I'll do anything." There I said it. It was out there, I only hoped she leapt at it. Thankfully, she did,

"Anything?" I gulped…imagining her in that dress,

"Anything." The closet door creaked open, and I was eternally thankful that Lindsey was no where to be found. She looked amazing.

No. Amazing wasn't the word. She was beyond amazing. The dark blue silk clung to her frame and worked with her pale complexion perfectly. Her chest was emphasized but not in an inappropriate way. Her legs went on for miles. I momentarily wondered how long it would take me to make the journey up those legs with my mouth. Following the path up from the dress to her eyes, I gasped. Her eyes were the darkest I had ever seen them.

"Kiss me." What? What did she just say? I told myself to get a grip. I was the predator, I was the one who was in control. I looked back down at the dress and back up at her face, no…I was completely out of control and I loved it.

I closed the space between us and slammed her against the door of the closet. All of the sexual tension shattered within seconds. I hungrily claimed her lips, and found to my joy that my passion was returned in an equal fervor. My hands slid eagerly over the silk of her dress and of her skin. The only difference between the two being the heat. The heat. A fire was igniting inside of me. I wanted to burn perpetually with this woman forever.

Finally our lips broke and we stood panting. Our bodies were mingled, our hands hidden beneath clothing. I looked up and moved some of her disheveled brown hair from her face,

"Aren't you glad you came out of the closet?" Sara quirked an eyebrow and smirked as she responded,

"Good luck trying to get me out of your bed." I laughed throatily at the very cocky response,

"Why ever would I want to get Sara Sidle out of my bed? I've been trying to get her in it for years." Laughing together, I found myself grateful of my daughter's insane shopping tendencies. Who knew they would one day get Sara Sidle out of the Closet?


End file.
